


Tracing Back

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Christen starts to day dream while Tobin is sleeping, or at least she thought so.





	Tracing Back

Tobin yawned as she folded her arms under her head. She shifted her hips back and forth a little, smiling as Christen straddled her hips, dragging her hands up Tobin’s bare back.

“Hi baby,” Tobin said, letting her eyes close.

“How’s your back?” Christen asked, kissing Tobin’s shoulder as she started massaging the strong muscles in Tobin’s back.

“I’ll live,” Tobin said, groaning as Christen found a knot in the sore muscles. 

“Geez babe, you’re so knotted up.”

“I can’t help it!” Tobin whined, “I can’t sit still that long anymore.” Tobin pouted and Christen leaned down, placing a quick peck on her lips.

“I know, Babe. Let me work it out.” Christen pushed Tobin’s hair to one side, placing a kiss on the back of her neck. “I can’t believe the shower didn’t even work some of this out.”

“It did, a little,” Tobin admitted and Christen reached over, grabbing the Biofreeze from the nightstand. She worked Tobin’s shoulders again, pushing into each knot she found. Tobin opened an eye when Christen wiggled her hips further back onto Tobin’s butt. “Mmmm…”

“Shhh.” Christen smirked. “You are in no shape to have any fun sexy times.”

“Now that just isn’t right woman,” Tobin said and Christen chuckled, shaking her head.

“I’m sorry.” Christen leaned down whispering into Tobin’s ear. “I’ll have to make it up to you sooner or later.”

“You better,” Tobin said, groaning as Christen pressed hard into a knot in her lower back, “shit, right there babe.” 

Christen smirked. She kept working Tobin’s back till she heard the woman’s soft snores. “Tobin?” Christen asked but received no response. 

Christen smiled and laid down on the bed next to Tobin, tracing patterns into the woman’s skin as she turned the TV on. Christen was beyond happy that Tobin had flown out to visit her, she knew how cooped up Tobin was feeling currently because she couldn’t play. Tobin wasn’t one to sit still long. However, with her back being as hurt as it was, sitting still was the doctor’s order for her to get back on the field, and that wasn’t something Tobin wasn’t about to take lightly. 

Christen hadn’t seen Tobin hurt before, both of them had been fairly lucky that neither of them had had any serious injury during their careers. Christen figured this back strain was relatively minor as injuries went, but seeing Tobs in any sort of pain was distressing regardless. 

Christen looked over toward the kinesiology tape on the nightstand, the Carolina blue, Tobin’s favorite, a constant reminder to Christen that she needed to reapply it to the woman soon. She reached over to grab it before stopping herself, instead opening the drawer. There inside was the ring she had bought for Tobin. One that she knew Tobin would love. Alex had even given her opinion on it and her blessing. Christen smiled as she laid back down, tracing patterns again on Tobin’s back. 

She thought of ways she would want to ask Tobin to marry her. Maybe on a beach, or the field, or at their winter place in LA when they would visit a few weeks after the end of the season. Tobin was always laid back, Christen knew that Tobin would like anyway she decided to propose but Christen wanted it to be perfect. She couldn’t think, however, so instead, she found herself tracing ‘Marry me?’ into Tobin’s back over and over again. 

“Yes,” Tobin husked, startling Christen. 

“What?”

“Yes, I’ll marry you,” Tobin said, rolling over to look up at Christen.

“Tobin…”

“What? You don’t like that we’re happy and naked in bed right now and that’s how you asked me to marry you?”

“Something like that,” Christen admitted and Tobin pulled Christen down into a kiss.

“We’ll just have to find a way to make it better…” 

“Yeah, cause no one is going to believe we were in bed naked and hadn’t already had sex.” Christen smirked and Tobin laughed kissing her.

“Who said we weren’t?”

x-x-x

“So... you didn’t even give her the ring?” Alex asked as she sat across from Christen, who sat with Tobin in her lap. 

“Nope, it’s still in my nightstand.”

“But instead you asked her, naked... in bed... by tracing ‘Marry me?’ into her back? Sounds… fishy.” Alex smirked.

“Tobin, how do you feel about not having your ring?” Ash asked, smirking.

“I feel perfectly fine about it. I mean I’m engaged with or without the ring. Just like you and Ali really are but you don’t wear rings.” Tobin explained as Christen nuzzled her neck.

“Aw, look how sweet they are,” Ali said taking Ash’s hand in her hand. 

“So… when’s the big day?” Servando asked as he set a tray of iced tea down on the table. “I want to know all the dirty deets!” He grinned, leaning forward on his knees to get closer to Tobin and Christen. Tobin mirrored his movement, smiling.

“Not soon enough!” Tobin exclaimed and Christen laughed as she held Tobin’s hips. 

“I call best man!”

“Hey! What if I get the bridesmaids and she gets the groomsmen?” Tobin gasped 

Servando laughed. “Sorry, but for as much as Christen really does look good in a tu—”

“It was once! Tobin made me.”

“I wasn’t done woman,” Servando said looking at her, “though you do look smoking hot by the way in a tux, but Tobin looks like a sad puppy when she’s in a dress.”

“I do not!”

“Oh, you do baby. But a cute puppy?” 

“We can figure all that out later, for now, a date?” Ali asked and Tobin leaned back into Christen, nuzzling her neck she shyly smiled at Ali.

“Next week, too soon?” Tobin asked and Ali laughed, nodding.

“It is, but it is doable.” 

“The sooner the better.”


End file.
